


Knotty-ness

by myownspecialself



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-24
Updated: 2004-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:31:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownspecialself/pseuds/myownspecialself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas gets a couple of pointers from Clark and Lex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knotty-ness

## Knotty-ness

by Myownspecialself

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/mosself/>

* * *

Date: January 2004 

Disclaimer: This story is for entertainment only. It is not for profit. Smallville is the property of Alfred Gough, Miles Millar, Tollin-Robbins Productions, and Warner Bros. Television, and based upon characters originally created by Jerome Siegel and Joe Shuster. 

Archive: Please ask first (I've never said no). 

Feedback: Send to myownspecialself-at-yahoo-dot-com 

Many thanks to the wonderful Chickenjodie for the helpful beta. 

Dedicated to Caro, because she is such a love. 

* * *

He didn't realize he had been staring for a few seconds at the impressive erection-- well, at the nakedness spread out on the bed, too-- until Clark's voice knifed through the tension in the bedroom. 

"Lucas, hurry up. And make sure the knots don't slip." 

"Mkay," he muttered. He wasn't aware that the tip of his tongue protruded as he bent over to undo the tautline hitches. He quickly re-tied the purple nylon cord and gave it a light yank. This time the knots were good. 

"The trick is to make sure the cords around the ankles aren't too taut. That allows enough slack in the chains from wrists to headboard so that the chains rattle a little." 

Lucas nodded, acknowledging Clark's advice, and moved towards the head of the bed as he glanced again at the erection. Lucky Clark, he thought. He pulled the chains. They rattled. 

"Good." Clark's voice was all approval. "The rattling is part of what makes it all so sexy." 

"The blindfold is next, right?" 

"Yes. Now with the blindfold, the trick is to make sure that it won't slip off when your partner is writhing and twisting." Clark paused. "Fold the scarf so that it makes a wide band." 

Again, his tongue peeked out between his lips as he folded the scarf. "Like this?" He held up the band of black silk. 

"Looks good. Go ahead and tie it on. Wrap it around twice, if you have to." 

He bent down and placed the folded cloth over eyes that looked up into his face before they were covered by the black silk. As he turned Lex's head to one side to knot the scarf, he saw how his brother's neck corded from the anticipation. He heard Lex's soft gulp. 

"Oh, Lex. You are so going to get it." He made his voice a whisper to add to the suspense. 

"Enough of the chit-chat, Lucas. It's time for a little bit of foreplay." 

"Mkay." He took a step towards the foot of the bed. "Where do you want me to start?" 

"With a nipple." Clark continued to know exactly what he wanted. And Lucas was sure it was what Lex wanted. "Use your teeth." 

He bent down to Lex's chest and kissed the right nipple. Then he clamped his teeth on it. He liked the sharp hiss that leaked from Lex's mouth. 

"Now the insides of the thighs." Clark sounded impatient. "Or not. Because Lex doesn't get to decide whether or not there's foreplay. Nor does he get to decide what kind it is." 

He nodded and then with his finger, pointed at Lex's balls, raising his eyebrows. 

"Yes, I think so." Clark grinned. "You learn fast." 

He bent over Lex's crotch and paused for a second. Then he slapped Lex's balls sharply, lightly, for maximum surprise and just enough sting. 

Lex gave a yelp. The erection jerked ever so slightly as Lex tried to spread his legs wider. 

"Okay. I'll take over from here." Clark was no longer peering through the eyepiece of the camcorder; in fact he had placed it on top of the dresser. "I think you have all the basics under control." 

"I'm going to try this out tonight," he said, giving Clark a grin. "Thanks for the tips." He bent down and kissed Lex on the cheek. "Have fun, big brother." 

He turned to go. Clark was right in front of him, pants now off and shirt unbuttoned. He held out the spool of purple nylon cord to Lucas. 

"Here. Now that you know how to use it, you should put it to good use." 

As he was closing the door bedroom door, he glanced back. He thought he heard a soft whirring, and when he looked at the camcorder Clark had left on top of the dresser, he realized it was still on and the lens was aimed at the bed. 

At any rate, Clark was already stroking himself and swallowing Lex's hard-on and Lex was happily making the chains rattle. 

He quickly made his way out of the penthouse and once he was out on the sidewalk, he extracted his cell phone from a pocket. He dialed Whitney's number with a thumb as he unlocked his car. 

"Hello?" 

"Hey, the meeting ended sooner than I expected, so I'm coming over right now. " He squeezed the spool of cord, which he still held in his other hand. "I've got a surprise for you." 

He snapped the phone shut and got into his car. 

~End 


End file.
